


Grad Party

by kyloveski



Series: Kyman Week 2020 [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Background Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyloveski/pseuds/kyloveski
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Series: Kyman Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812196
Kudos: 40





	Grad Party

It was the end of June. The main gang of South Park had just graduated. Summer was basically here and everyone was all getting ready to be done with school. Eric Cartman was standing at his locker on a Friday afternoon, about to head home. He had just got all his books back in when an arm slung around his shoulder and two other bodies appeared at his side.

"You coming to Token's party tonight?" Kenny asks.

Eric shoves his arm off. "Dude. He didn't invite me." He replies. "He doesn't like me." Eric closes his locker and the four boys start walking towards the exit.

"So? He probably won't notice you considering our whole grade is going and more." Stan states.

"Doubt. How can you not notice a big tub o'lard, like him." Kyle scoffs.

"Oh, fuck off, Jew Boy. I'm not that fat."

"Looked in a mirror lately? You're like a bowl of jello." He pokes Eric in the stomach.

"Ay! Don't poke me!"

"I think I will." He pokes him again.

Eric swats his hand away but Kyle just keeps poking at him.

"Boys." Kenny cuts in. "Can you please save the sexual tension for later? We should talk about who is gonna be DD, tonight."

Stan and Kenny chuckle as Kyle and Eric move further away from eachother, both of thier faces dusted pink.

It was no secret to anyone who had ever lived in South Park. Eric Cartman and Kyle Broflovski clearly had something going on, but only their two closest friends knew the extent of it.

They've had crushes on each other for quite a while. They both knew it but they still hadn't got together because they are idiots about their feelings. Always have been.

The boys all make it outside and start walking across the parking lot.

"Firstly, DD will not be me. I wanna get fucked up tonight." Stan says.

"I wish we could just stay the night like Craig's group does. Then we would all be able to drink." Kenny complains.

"I can be DD." Eric says.

"You sure, dude?" Kyle asks. "Cause you don't have to. I could just do it."

"Kyle, I think it would make the most sense if I'm DD considering I'm the only one who has a car. Speaking of which." Eric presses the unlock button on his keys and his car beeps once. "Let's go."

Eric sits in the driver seat, Kyle in passenger, Kenny behind Eric and Stan behind Kyle. How the always sit.

They drive off to their neighborhood and Eric parks in his driveway. All of them get out of the car.

"Did you guys wanna hang for a bit, or no? Cause the party starts at 7 and it's only 3:30 now." Stan asks.

"I can't. Gotta help my mom with dinner." Kyle says.

"Damn. I guess we'll see you guys later, then?" Kenny says, already walking back down to the sidewalk.

"Yeah. I guess so." Eric locks his car.

Stan, Kyle and Kenny start walking down the sidewalk and Eric goes to his front door and waits a moment, watching his friends walk.

In the course of less than a minute, all the boys are at their front doors.

"See ya, bitches!" Kenny exclaims.  
"Bye, assholes!" Eric shouts back.  
"You guys are such idiots!" Kyle yells.  
"Every god damned time." Stan says loudly.

They all open their doors and head inside. It's nice being neighbors with your best friends.

-Time Skip-

Later that evening, at about 6:45, the three other boys showed up at Eric's door. He was up in his room, still getting ready.

"Dammit!" he says to himself. "Hold on!" he yells down, then hears the door open and his mom greets them. Eric sighs.

Theres a knock on his door about 15 seconds later.

"It's open!" He says.

His three friends enter.

"You're seriously still getting ready, dude?" Stan says the moment he sees Eric playing with his hair in the mirror.

"I don't think you need to try this hard to impress Kyle." Kenny teases causing the two boys in question to blush.

Eric huffs. "Dammit, Ken. That's not what I was trying to do."

"Sure~" Ken says in a mocking tone. "Kyle. Try not to look at Eric's ass too much tonight."

Kyle squeaks and hides his face which muffles his next words a bit "Fuck you, Ken."

"Nah. That's Eric's job." He smirks.

Eric sighs are turns to face the guys. "Let's head down to the car." He says, changing the subject. "We should get to the party."

The boys all go downstairs and out to the car. They sit in their normal spots and head onto the road.

They make it to the party within a couple minutes, Kyle and Eric's faces still red from Kenny and Stan continuously teasing them throughout the ride.

Eric parks the car and gets out of it extremely fast, Kyle only a nanosecond behind him. Stan and Kenny open their doors, still laughing.

"You guys are so easy to fluster! It's so funny!" Kenny says through his laughter.

"Shut the fuck up!" Kyle says and turns to the house. "Let's go inside." He quickly walks up to the door, Eric on his tail and Stan and Kenny walk at a leisurely pace.

Once all the boys are inside, they split off from each other. Eric goes to the kitchen to get some pop, Stan goes to find Wends and Kenny looks for Butters.

Eric sits down at the table and just stays in the kitchen for a while. Probably about 20 minutes while looking at his phone and drinking pop.

He eventually realizes that he has to pee. He leaves the kitchen and goes upstairs. He passes by Kenny and Butters in the hallway. They're sitting on the floor together, talking.

He opens the bathroom door and sees Stan and Wends. Well, Wendyl right now. They're making out on the counter.

"Guys!"

They jump away from eachother.

"Out." Eric says.

"Fuck you, fatso. We were here first." Stan protests.

"Unless you want to watch me pee, I suggest you get out."

"Its ok, Stan. We can leave." Wendyl says.

Stan and Wendyl leave the bathroom and Eric does his business.

Eric goes back downstairs and sits down on a couch and people watches for a bit. Eventually, Kyle wanders over and sits next to him.

"Hiii Eriiic!" Kyle drunkenly says as he leans on his shoulder. Some people nearby looked over, some with knowing smiles, but then they went back to what they were doing.

"Hey Kyle. How much have you drank?"

Kyle looks off to the side for a second then back at Eric and holds up 3 fingers "3 cups of beer and 2 shots of vodka." He looks at his fingers. "Ooh. I just remembered that I painted my nails black. Woah."

Eric chuckles to himself. Damn Kyle is gone.

Kyle then gasps. "Eric! You wanna know what I came over here to tell you?"

"What do you want me to know, Kyle?"

He points at himself. "I." Then he makes a quick heart with his hands. "Love." He pokes Eric's chest. "You."

Eric face goes a tad pink and he smiles. "I know, Kyle. We've been over this before."

"Have we?" Kyle looks so genuinely shocked.

"Yes. And I love you too."

Kyle gasps. "Really? Like, you're into me?"

"Yes." Eric chuckles.

"Then why aren't we dating?"

"Because… well, I know this is true for me, I don't know about you, but I'm too scared to ask you out."

"But, why?"

"Cause I'm afraid you'll say no even though you like me."

"Hmm. Ok, then. I'm gonna do this. Eric." Kyle tries to look Eric in the eyes, seriously. "Will you go out with me?"

"Kyle. You're drunk."

"Drunk words are sober thoughts, my love."

Eric blushes a little at the nickname. "You know what. I would love to go out with you, but we should talk about in when you're in the right state of mind."

"But that will be in the morning!" Kyle dramatically throws himself over Eric's legs to lay on them.

"Yes. It is. But this is an important conversation and it will be better to have when you're sober."

"Fffff-ine." Kyle says, then sits up and leans his head back on Eric's shoulder. "As long as I get to be with you."

Both of them smile and watch the other people party.


End file.
